herofandomcom-20200223-history
Baird Kantoo
Baird Kantoo was a human male who lived as a Jedi Master prior to the formation of the Old Republic. Kantoo sought to craft a weapon suitable for the Jedi, so he used his knowledge of the Force to forge several kyber crystals into a single blade, creating the Kyber Saber—the galaxy's first lightsaber. The weapon magnified Kantoo's Force abilities a thousandfold, and when Kantoo realized the threat the Kyber Saber possessed, he shattered the blade into seven pieces. Kantoo gave the blade's fragments to six Jedi Knights, who hid the crystals across the galaxy. For millennia, Kantoo's story was preserved through a holocron, which was eventually discovered in the Jedi Archives by the Sith Lord Darth Vader. Vader enlisted Naare, a Sith agent, to locate the crystals, and she began her quest on the planet Nal Kapok. During this time, Naare encountered a young, Force-sensitive boy named Rowan Freemaker, to whom the crystals called. To gain Freemaker's assistance, Naare claimed she was a Jedi on a mission to recover the Kyber Saber before Galactic Emperor Darth Sidious could. Freemaker agreed to help, and Naare soon collected the seven fragments, rebuilding the weapon. However, Freemaker learned Naare's true nature, and he destroyed the Kyber Saber on the volcanic world of Mustafar, honoring Kantoo's decision and considering the Jedi a hero. Biography Crafting the first lightsaber Prior to the creation of the Old Republic, Baird Kantoo, a human male, was a member of the Jedi Order. A wise man, Kantoo held the rank of Jedi Master. Seeking to craft a weapon worthy of the Jedi, Kantoo used a secret Force technique to forge several kyber crystals into a single, solid blade—the Kyber Saber. The weapon amplified Kantoo's power by a thousand, allowing him to destroy rocks and boulders with a single strike. However, Kantoo's power escaped him, and when he inadvertently destroyed a moon, the Master came to terms with the danger that his weapon possessed. To ensure the Kyber Saber would not be used again, Kantoo smashed the blade into seven pieces, keeping the hilt and giving the remaining fragments to six Jedi Knights whom he trusted. The Knights hid the Kyber Saber crystals across the galaxy, and Kantoo's story was recorded in a holocron. Although Kantoo's weapon was unsuitable for use, the Kyber Saber signaled a landmark in the history of the Jedi, credited with being the first lightsaber. The lightsabers which followed were powered by kyber crystals, and the swords became the weapon of the Jedi. Legacy Millennia after the destruction of the Kyber Saber, the Sith Lord Darth Vader located Kantoo's holocron within the Jedi Archives. Believing the weapon could end the Galactic Civil War and ensure the Sith's control of the galaxy, he enlisted Naare, a Sith agent, to locate the seven pieces. Naare began her search on the planet of Nal Kapok, where she met Rowan Freemaker, a young Force-sensitive boy with a natural connection to the Kyber Saber crystals. Wishing to gain Freemaker's trust, Naare told Kantoo's story to the boy, and she claimed that she was a Jedi trying to find the Kyber Saber crystals before Galactic Emperor Darth Sidious could. Freemaker agreed to help Naare find the crystals, and they began their quest. Through Freemaker's ability, Naare quickly found the seven crystals, and on Empire Day, the Sith agent rebuilt the Kyber Saber, wreaking havoc at the Imperial Palace on the planet Coruscant. When Freemaker learned of Naare's true intentions, he used his connection to the Kyber Saber crystals to overpower her, taking the weapon for himself. With his siblings Zander and Kordi, Freemaker traveled to the volcanic world of Mustafar, where he honored Kantoo by throwing the Kyber Saber into a river of lava, destroying the weapon. Personality and traits A human male with light-colored skin and long, gray hair, Kantoo was a wise Jedi Master who was knowledgeable of the Force. After creating the Kyber Saber, Kantoo saw its potential danger, so he smashed the weapon and gave the pieces to trusted Jedi Knights, believing that no one should possess that amount of power. Millennia later, Kantoo was regarded as a hero by Freemaker, who destroyed the Kyber Saber. Powers and abilities Kantoo was a gifted Jedi Master, and when he forged the Kyber Saber, he used a Force skill known only to him. With the Kyber Saber, Kantoo's power was magnified a thousandfold, allowing him to obliterate moon-sized objects with a simple swing of the blade. Appearances *A Hero Discovered *The Mines of Graballa Notes and references Gallery Screenshot-65.png 9904310 new-lego-star-wars-the-freemaker-adventures 89528a22 m.jpg Hiding the Kyber Saber.png|After discovering the Kyber Saber's destructive power, Master Baird Kantoo smashed the weapon and had its fragments hidden across the galaxy. 8327477 lego-star-wars-freemaker-adventures-trailer 47fc464b m.png Kyber Saber.JPG Lego-star-wars-the-freemaker-adventures-official-trailer q853.640.jpg Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Lego Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Wise Category:Male Category:Mute Category:Presumed Deceased